Around The World
by Mysterious
Summary: A T/P, G/B, AND U/M LOVE STORY. Chapter 4 new
1. Default Chapter

  
*Around The World* An Alternate Universe  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
*PROLOGUE*  
  
Authors notes: Okay, there are a lot of things different in this story. First of all, Trunks, Bra and Marron are best of friends. They live in Chicago, on the rich side. Pan, Goten and Uub, are not poor, but not rich either. They also live in Chicago. Second, each group has never met the other. They're not in the same "class". Third, their ages are different.  
  
Trunks-26  
Pan-18  
Goten-25  
Bra-20  
Uub-24  
Marron-24  
  
Please review! Pleassseeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
*********  
  
*The Briefs' Home*  
  
"Hurry up. The boat is not going to wait for you all day, you know." yelled Trunks from his convertible.  
  
"I'm coming, so stop stressing before your age shows." commented Bra as she put her luggage into the trunk of the car.  
  
"Bra, don't give your brother a heart attack. You know, all that it will do is bring out more of those white hairs on his head." stated Marron, who just arrived.  
  
"I am not old and I don't have white hairs. Thanks a lot Marron." said Trunks, who was about to kill his sister and friend.  
  
"I try." she said, putting her things in the trunk and sitting in the back seat of the convertible.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."  
  
"Is Trunks angry?"  
  
"Shut up, Bra."  
  
"Hehe... You two need to stop. I enjoy this little one on one you have with each other, but this is the time to enjoy ourselves. We're finally able to go on a vacation without our parents, and I'm not going to have it ruined, with you two fighting the whole time." stated Marron with an angry face while she pointed at the two.  
  
"Fine, I don't want that either."  
  
"Good, because I want the both of you to stay as far away from me as possible." said Trunks, starting the car.  
  
"No problem." said both girls. Then, they were on their way to the docks.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
In another part of Chicago, another group of friends were getting ready for their trip as well.  
  
"Pan, are you done yet?" asked Uub, from his 64 impala.  
  
"I'm coming, keep your pants on." said Pan, walking down the stairs.  
  
"It's about time. First it was Goten, and now you. Of all people I thought you would be ready."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? When you have a mom like mine, leaving for three months is like someone died. She just starts crying and can't stop. I had to tell her I was only going to be gone for a while. So stop stressing me." said Goten, from the back seat.  
  
"More like you were eating, the whole time." commented Pan, getting into the car.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Let's just go, before we miss the boat." stated Uub, who started the car.  
  
"So, is someone going to pick up your car for you?" Pan asked Uub.  
  
"Yeah, Dad is going to pick it up and put it in a storage space."  
  
"Man, are you really going to let your father drive your precious baby? I mean, you won't even let me drive this car." asked Goten from the back.  
  
"This is my pride and joy, my baby, and you are nuts. My father is a lot more careful than you are. If I let you drive this baby, you would probably, no definitely crash it."  
  
"No, I wouldn't."  
  
"Uncle, you and this car just don't go together. Poor people would have to run when they see you coming. The thought of dying by your bad driving will be an insult to them and to their family."  
  
"Thanks a lot Pan. You're the best niece a guy could have."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I didn't mean it as a compliment."  
  
"I know, but I could take it as one."  
  
They all started laughing.  
  
*******  
*The Docks*  
  
Trunks parked the car, then Marron and Bra stepped out and grabbed their bags and headed towards the ship.  
  
"Man, this is going to be great." said Marron, walking to the ship.  
  
"Definitely." said Bra also walking to the ship.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Just stay the hell away from me." said Trunks, closing the car and setting the alarm.   
  
At the exact time, Uub was parking his car.  
  
"Man, that ship is huge." stated Goten, getting out the car..  
  
"Yeah, this is going to be the best vacation ever." said Pan looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I bet there are going to be a lot of babes around." said Uub with a smiling face.  
  
"Hell, yeah." said Goten also smiling at the thought of all the beautiful women that might be on this trip.  
  
"Is that all you two think about?"  
  
"No, food." said both men at the same time.  
  
"Lets go." said Pan walking ahead to the ship.  
  
*Trunks' POV*  
  
When I saw her, all I knew was that she was a creature made for pure pleasure. She was stunning, as was her long, black shoulder length hair. She was wearing a small red t-shirt that showed her belly button, and a revealing short black mini skirt, that showed off her perfect, long silky legs. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. All of a sudden, I could hear a certain song in my head.  
  
***********  
  
Imagine, in the background this song is playing  
as Trunks stares at Pan.  
by: Brian McKnight  
  
_ I want you for myself  
I don't want to have to share you with no body else.  
I want you baby  
Come with me  
Let me give you all the loving that you need  
  
I want to touch your body, feel your arms around me.  
I want to be your fantasy, your dream come true  
I want to need your loving, make you my only woman.  
I want to love, love you, love you, love you.  
Baby, I belong to you.  
  
Until I feel you heart beat burning next to mind,  
I've got work to do  
I've got work to do  
Till every single, stare up in the sky, knows that I belong to you.  
  
I want you, satisfied  
Anything your heart desires, let my love divide.  
I want you, baby only you  
And I swear I'm going to make you want me too  
  
I want to touch your body, wrap your arms around me   
I'm gonna be your fantasy your dreams come true  
I'm gonna chase your loving, to make you my only woman  
  
I'm gonna love you, love you, love you baby I  
I belong to you  
  
Until I feel your heart beat burning next to mine  
I've got work to do  
  
I've got work to do  
Till every single, stare up in the sky, knows that I belong to you  
_  
**********  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
I was walking to the ship when this guy just started staring at me. Boy was he gorgeous, and he was checking me out. My heart skipped a beat, as he looked up and down at me. I don't think he noticed he was staring pretty hard. As he was in his own thoughts it seemed. I walked up to him.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" asked Pan, looking at the man in front of her, not caring at the stares she was getting from her friends and the two woman the young man came with.  
  
"Um... I…" started Trunks, but never had the chance to finish.  
  
"Leave to poor guy alone, Pan." said Goten to his niece as he walked up the stairs to the ship.  
  
"I'm not doing anything. Like I said, before my uncle interrupted, do you like what you see?" asked Pan, once again, at the young man.  
  
"Yes," was all Trunks could spit out, with a red face.  
  
In the back ground you could here Goten, Uub, Bra, and Marron laughing at the expression Trunks was making..  
  
"Good, because I like what I see. My name is Pan Son, nice to meet you..." said Pan, offering her hand to his.  
  
"Tr..Trunks." he said as he took her hand.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you. Maybe we can hang out later."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I see you're a one word man, but that's cool. See you around… Trunks." said Pan in a very seductive tone.  
  
And Trunks just stood there. Pan left and introduced herself to the two girls, and Goten, and Uub did the same. They agreed to meet later. Bra, and Marron liked Pan right at the start. Pan, Goten and Uub left for their rooms, while Marron and Bra snapped Trunks out of his daze. He didn't know he was staring that hard, but he was glad she liked him because he really liked her.   
  
*And so it begins*  
  
A few minutes later, the boat was off.  
  
*Goten and Uub's Room *  
  
"I can't believe you did that ."  
  
"Uncle, the guy was staring at me."  
  
"Yeah, it was funny." said Uub, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'm off to find my room, I'll meet you at the pool." said Pan.  
  
'"Sure, and those hot girls will be there."  
  
"Is that all you think about Uncle, girls?"  
  
"No, I think about other things too, it's just that girls are at the top of my list." he said, giving Pan his Son family smile.  
  
"You're hopeless." said Pan, leaving to find her room.  
  
*Meanwhile in Bra and Marron's room *  
  
"This room is as big as my apartment." stated Marron, putting her bags on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, and all to ourselves." said Bra, doing the same.  
  
"Okay, you guys have every thing you need right?"  
  
"Yeah, bro."  
  
"Good. I'm going to find my room."  
  
"Hey, did you ever find out who you're sharing your space with?" asked Marron.  
  
"They said it was a guy, named Ban or something. I'm not sure. Look, we'll meet at the pool in 30 minutes."  
  
"Oh, are you going to talk to that girl?"  
  
"Shut up." said Trunks leaving their room.  
  
*Do you see what's coming? *  
  
*Pan's POV*  
  
I finally found my room, I put the key in and entered. My room mate wasn't in yet. I wonder what she's like. The ship was so filled they had to add another guest into my room, it wasn't that bad, but it had to be a girl. They assured me it was. So I decided to take a quick shower.  
  
As Pan was walked into the bath room, another person walked into the room.  
  
*Trunk's POV*   
  
I walked into the room and saw that my roommate was already there. I wasn't looking forward to sharing a room with someone, but at the last minute I had no choice. I placed my things on the other bed. I waited for the guy to come out and introduce myself to him, but what came out was more then I was expecting.  
  
**********  
Pan stepped out of the bathroom, just in time to come face to face with the man she met earlier.   
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" yelled Pan, standing there wearing nothing but a small towel that was showing a lot of her body.  
  
"What are you talking about? This is my room. I share it with... oh no." said Trunks, realizing that his roommate, which he was trying not to stare at, was standing right there.   
  
"No way, you can't be my roommate. You just can't be. You're supposed to be a he, not a she. Those damn idiots. Well, umm... maybe you should put some clothes on, then we can settle this." stated Trunks to the half naked women in front of him.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I'll be right back." said Pan as she grabbed some of her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Both Trunks and Pan were very embarrassed.  
  
"Wow... just great. My day is getting more embarrassing by the minute, and with the same girl. She does look hot, though. What am I saying?! That's just wonderful, you're probably stuck here with a beautiful women for three months and you're having naughty thoughts. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. How often do I get to be stuck in a room with a beautiful goddess anyway? Not again. What am I thinking?! How am I going to control myself with her around, doing stuff like that in front of me? I'm not a pervert, but how can any man resist such temptation?" sighed Trunks to himself.  
  
* In the Bathroom *  
  
"This is just great. I'm stuck with him. Well, it's not that bad, but that's beside the point. What will my uncle say? He'll lose some brain cells. Maybe it won't be that bad, it's not like my uncle would have any choice but to allow him to stay here. He is very handsome, well mannered and just as sweet as a child. Okay, he can stay, but there will be some rules. I mean, I can't have him getting ideas in his head now... can I? What am I saying?! My father won't only kill me, but he sure as heck will hunt that guy down. What's his name again? Trunks, yeah, Trunks. Hehe... it suits him. Maybe I could persuade Uncle not to tell my father about this... yeah." said Pan to herself.  
  
  
Meanwhile as Trunks and Pan are in their room, Goten, Bra, Uub, and Marron all meet at the pool side.  
  
"So, Pan is your niece? Cool, are you guys really close?" asked Bra.  
  
"Yeah, I've always looked after her when she was younger. I still do."  
  
"It's nice to have someone who's always there when you need them."   
  
"You make it sound as if you don't have someone looking out for you. What about your brother? Don't he and your parents do that?"  
  
"Yeah, well, my brother does look out for me, but..." she grew silent. "My parents never really have time for us." she said with a saddened expression.  
  
"I...I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be, it's really alright."  
  
"No, it isn't. If you don't mind, I would like to be your protector and friend." asked a blushing Goten.  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
"I mean... for the rest of the trip." he said as his face went redder.  
  
"I would be honored if you would be my friend, and bodyguard" said a smiling Bra.  
  
"Great! I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting on this trip." said Goten, with a sudden happiness lacing his every word and expression.   
  
"So do I." said Bra.  
  
********  
  
* Uub and Marron * (Who were by the bar)  
  
"So, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Uub.  
  
"No, I don't. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just... maybe I would like to get to know you better."  
  
"Well, if you would, then I would like to get to know you more as well."  
  
"Cool, so what do you do?"  
  
"Well, I work for Trunks."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"It's not like that, we've been friends since I was three. Trunks' mother is the owner of Capsule Corporation. She retired a few years ago, and Trunks took over as President. I'm just Trunks' secretary and friend."  
  
"Are you saying that Trunks is Bulma Briefs' son?" he said in a worry tone.  
  
"Yeah, do you know his mother?" she said looking confused.  
  
"No! I... just heard about her, that's all!"  
  
"Um, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine. Maybe we should go see why Pan and your friend Trunks are taking so long."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Uub, and Marron, were on their way to the other side of the pool, where Goten and Bra were.  
  
*Back to Pan's room.*  
  
As Pan walked out the bathroom, she saw that Trunks was fully changed.  
  
"So, you changed already?" she said while walking to her bed and sitting down.  
  
"Yeah, my sister and friend are probably wondering what's taking us so long."  
  
"Yeah... look, we have to get some things cleared up here. First, you can stay here, only because there are no other rooms available. Second, if you touch me and any way inappropriate, I will have my uncle and friend kick your butt. Third, you had better stay on your side and I will stay on mine. Fourth..."  
  
"How many of these rules do you have?"  
  
"If you hadn't have interrupted me, you would have known this was the last."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Like I was saying; fourth, the bathroom. I wake up late in the mornings so you can be the first to use it, but in the afternoons and night I go first. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it." he said smiling.  
  
"Good, we should be on our way. Our friends should be wondering what has happened to us by now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am" said Trunks while giving her a salute.  
  
"You're funny, but not that funny." said Pan while walking out of the room, trying to hide the smile on her face, which was already seen by Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
And they were on their way to meet their friends.  
  
Uub, and Marron were walking towards Goten and Bra.  
  
"Hey Goten, where's Pan?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but she'll be here soon." said Goten, who was still looking at Bra not noticing the look on Uub's face.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Bra, who noticed he was worried.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure man? You look kind of white."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Okay." said Goten, knowing his long time friend was not fine, but he would ask him about it later.  
  
"Hey, isn't that them right there?" asked Marron who spotted them from far off.  
  
"Yeah. Pan, over here!" yelled Goten waving his hands.  
  
"There they are." said Pan to Trunks.  
  
***********  
  
When Trunks and Pan arrived, she noticed the expression that Uub had on his face.  
  
"Uub, are you all right?"  
  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to get you all upset."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pan."  
  
"It's cool."  
  
"So, what took you so long?" asked Goten to his niece.  
  
"Well, you see... Trunks is my roommate."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Goten.  
  
Every one else was shocked to here that Pan was going to share a room with Trunks.  
  
"Calm down Uncle."  
  
"He can't be your roommate! I thought they said your roommate was a girl!"  
  
"Well, they told me that it would be a girl. Hey, I was as surprised as you to see him instead of a her." said Trunks.  
  
"This is just great. Just wait until your father hears about this. He'll kill me, and not only will he do that, but he'll hunt you down." stated Goten, pointing at Trunks.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything to her, so why would he want to kill me? This wasn't my fault."  
  
"Bro, calm down."  
  
"Pan you could stay with Goten, and I could stay with Trunks." said Uub.  
  
"No! That is my room, and I will not be kicked out because of something like this. You will just have to live with it Uncle. Besides, if you don't tell my father about this, how will he kill you?"  
  
At this Uub was pissed, but fighting with Pan was a one win situation and he was never the winner.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to my brother."  
  
"Actually, if you don't tell him, then you can't call it lying." said Bra.  
  
"See?"  
  
"Look, I'm not going to try anything on your niece here. If she finds that I have done anything that she doesn't find appropriate, you can kill me yourself."  
  
"Fine! But if you even touch a piece of her hair I will come and get you."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Finally, so can we go do something now?" asked Marron, who was bored at hearing them all argue.  
  
"Well, I'm starving."  
  
"Uncle you're hopeless."  
  
"What?"  
  
Everyone laughed at the comment.   
  
They all ate, and decided to go for a swim. They swam and enjoyed each other's company. Marron even got Uub to calm down and have fun. Still, she was wondering why he was so uptight at the mention of Trunks and Bra being Bulma Briefs children, but she wasn't going to ask. If he wanted to talk about it, she would be there to listen. Trunks and Pan hit it off right away. They were having the time of their lives. Trunks told her a lot about himself, and how he never really had time to go out and have fun. He also mentioned that it was Bra who asked him to come and have some fun for once. He told her he was glad he came, and so was she. She really didn't tell him much about herself. She didn't feel comfortable telling him anything just yet. Goten and Bra were just like two children. He was enjoying making her laugh at his expense, and she was happy with his company. She was a beautiful young woman, but her status made men see her as a prize to be won, not just a young woman looking to love. Goten, though, was different from all of the guys she had grown up with.  
  
********  
  
Each of them were having the time of their lives with their new found friends, but what could have really gotten Uub so upset? Is there something that he knows that Pan and Goten don't? Well... to find out, you'll just have keep reading. Please Review!  
  
  
  



	2. AROUND THE WORLD 1

"Around the World"  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
Chapter 1  
  
  
* Three Hours Later (by the pool side) *  
  
"Umm, are you alright?" asked Bra, sitting down next to Uub.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." he said, looking up to her.  
  
"Oh, because well, you haven't looked so good." said Bra.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just not in the mood to have fun."  
  
"Maybe if you talked about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, I don't know what I did to you to make you so upset, but I'm just trying to help. You don't have to be rude."  
  
"Rude? You're the one who came up to me asking questions that are none of your business. So, if you don't mind, I would like to be alone. Go bother someone else."  
  
"You... jerk. All I'm trying to do is be nice to you and see if you're alright because I was worried. Excuse me for caring. I thought we could be friends, but I guess not."  
  
"One, I never said I wanted to be your friend. Second, if I wanted comfort, I wouldn't go to someone of your kind."  
  
"What do you mean 'my kind?'"  
  
"Your a rich, self-centered, Miss-do-good. You're probably always helping out with some kind of charity. Am I right?"  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. I bet Mommy and Daddy always buy you everything and Mommy always gets you or your brother out of trouble."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine." he said, getting up and leaving. Bra just sat there sitting.  
  
"I can't believe him, he knows nothing about me. I was just trying to be nice to him, and he bites my head off, that... jerk! That's the last time I try to reason with him. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed so much. I mean, whatever is bothering him must be important or he wouldn't act like such an ass. What did I do to him?" sighed Bra. "Maybe I should ask Goten?" Bra got up and went to the dinning area where Goten and the others were.  
  
********  
  
* Uub's POV *  
  
The nerve of that girl. Can't she just stay out of my business? What made her think she could solve my problem? It's her family's fault that I have a 'problem' in the first place. It's because of them I lost the most important person in my life and it was their money that allowed her killer to get away.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
"Mom, do you want me to walk with you to the store?" asked a twelve year-old boy.  
  
"No, you stay here. I'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure? It's no big deal."  
  
"You train with Goku. I'll be alright going on my own."  
  
"Okay, be careful." said Uub running off, but before he stepped out the door, he returned and gave his mother a kiss.   
  
* End of Flash Back *  
  
That was the last time I saw her. I didn't even tell her how much I loved her. I should've gone with her. I should've protected her, but I didn't. She's gone now, and it's all the Briefs' fault. I didn't mean to act the way I did towards her, it wasn't her personal fault, but she's Bulma's daughter. Why did I have to lose my mother? She never did anything to anyone to deserve this. If Capsule Corp was more careful while performing their tests, this would've never happened. She wouldn't be dead now. She's still be with me and Dad.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry." he said to no one, walking into his room.  
  
*******  
  
* Meanwhile (the dinning area) *  
  
"Wow, Trunks. You eat as much as we do." said Goten.  
  
"Yeah well, large appetites run in my family."   
  
"That's funny, same goes in our family." said Pan.  
  
"Well, I don't think any one can top Trunks' father Vegeta. He can eat a whole cow in less then five minutes." stated Marron.  
  
"Really?" said Pan.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No way." said Goten.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, this is kind of weird. I mean my dad, me and my brother, can all eat like that too."  
  
"No, it's not weird. It's just in the both of our family's genes."  
  
"You have an explanation for everything, don't you?" asked Pan, looking at the man next to her.  
  
"Yeah." said Trunks, smiling at her, which caused Pan to blush.  
  
"Hey guys." said Bra, walking up to the group of people.  
  
"Hey Bra. Where's Uub?" asked Marron.  
  
"He... well, I kind of made him angry." she said, sitting down.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Trunks, looking at his sister suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing really. I just asked him what was wrong, and he bit my head off."  
  
"I'm sorry for the way he acted, but Uub isn't the kind of person to just come right out and tell you how he feels."  
  
"Well, not since..."said Goten, looking sad.  
  
"Not since what?" asked Bra.  
  
"His mother died." said Pan, putting her head down.  
  
"Poor guy." stated Marron.  
  
"Wow, it must have been hard for the guy."  
  
"Yes, it was. He was never really the same after that." said Goten.  
  
"May I ask how she died?" asked Bra. Goten just looked at her.  
  
"I shouldn't. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you himself. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have asked something like that. Excuse me everyone." said Bra, getting up from her seat and walking away.  
  
"Is she all right?" asked Pan, to Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be fine."  
  
"Poor Uub, losing his mother." said Marron.  
  
"Yeah, she was a very kind woman, always helping others. Everyone loved her." said Pan.  
  
"Maybe we should go see if he's okay." Trunks suggested.  
  
"No, it would only get him mad. When he's ready, he'll come to me or Pan to talk. So, should we go do something?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, why don't we go to the Casino?" asked Marron.  
  
"Cool." said Goten.  
  
"That sounds good." said Trunks  
  
"Umm... I would love to go, but as you can see, I'm not twenty-one." stated Pan, looking mad at the suggestion.  
  
"I... I didn't know." said Marron.  
  
"It's cool. Marron and Goten can go to the Casino, and Pan and I will go and do something else." stated Trunks.  
  
"Is that alright Pan?" asked Goten.  
  
"Yeah, you guys go have fun."  
  
"Okay." said Goten standing up and offering his hand to Marron.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Trunks asked Pan after her uncle left with Marron.  
  
"I was thinking that we could go outside and look up at the stars. It's a beautiful night."  
  
"I would like that, especially when my company is such a beautiful goddess." said Trunks standing up and giving his hand to hers and helping her up.  
  
"You're too sweet."  
  
"Only when I see something I like."  
  
"Oh, so you like what you see?"  
  
"'Like,' is not the word for what I feel towards what I see. The word is extraordinary, and stunning."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"Do you like what you see?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Definitely, but my word is desire."  
  
"Huh? Don't say stuff like that."  
  
"Is something wrong? Hehehe."  
  
"Funny." he said walking side by side to Pan.  
  
******  
  
Okay! Chapter 1 is done. We found out a little bit of why Uub is so upset. For the next part, romance is in the air. Will Uub overcome his anger with a little bit of help? Hope you like. Please review!  



	3. Around The World 2

*Around The World 2*  
  
(Where we left off.)  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Trunks asked Pan after her uncle left with Marron.  
  
"I was thinking that we could go outside and look up at the stars. It's a beautiful night."  
  
"I would like that, especially when my company is such a beautiful goddess." said Trunks. He stood up and offered his hand to hers, more than willing to help her get to her feet.  
  
"You're too sweet."  
  
"Only when I see something I like."  
  
"Oh, so you like what you see?"  
  
"'Like,' is not the word for what I feel towards what I see. The word is extraordinary, and stunning."  
  
"Hehe."  
  
"Do you like what you see?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Definitely, but my word is 'desire.'"  
  
"Huh? Don't say stuff like that."  
  
"Is something wrong? Hehehe..."  
  
"Funny." he said walking side by side to Pan.  
  
"What?" said Pan with a huge smile, across her face.  
  
"This isn't funny. You like messing with a man's emotions." he said stopping in front of her.  
  
"Yes, and it is funny. You should have seen your face. Hehe... I've never seen a guy turn such a dark red before. Hehe..."  
  
"Whatever..." he said, waking up to the edge of the ship and leaning on the rail. His gaze was fixed on the sparkling sky.  
  
"Hehe...I'm sorry. I can't help myself sometimes." she said standing next to him.  
  
"It's cool." he said looking down at her.  
  
"You're different than most girls, do you know that?" he asked.  
  
"I try to be." she said, confused at the sudden change in their conversation.   
  
"Yeah, it's different with most of the girls I know. They are always trying to look good, or trying to empress some guy. It's just not my kind of thing." he said, looking back up at the sky.   
  
"That's funny, can I assume you are the cute guy they're always trying to empress. "She said trying to keep from laughing.   
  
" Yeah, yeah. Laugh it off." he said, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.   
  
"But it's true, isn't it?" she asked still keeping her eye on him.  
  
"Well, most of them do." he said.   
  
"You sound disappointed. Most guys would be thrilled." she commented.   
  
"Well, you thought wrong." he said with a hint of anger, as he turned and looked at her.   
  
"Cool down. I meant nothing by it." she said waving her hands in front of her.   
  
"Look, don't get me wrong, most guys would love for a girl to be trying to empress them, but most girls are after the guy, and in my case they want my money." he said strongly.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset."   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out the way it sounded." he said looking at her.   
  
"Hehe, yes you did. But it's cool, I have to learn to think before I open my mouth." she said facing the pool side.   
  
"No. I mean, don't do that. That's one of the things I like about you." he said, blushing and looking away as she turned and stared at him with a large smile on her face.   
  
"Oh..." she said with amusement.   
  
"No, I mean..." he started trying to explain his words.   
  
"You're too Trunks, you need to relax. Are you always like this?" she asked.   
  
"Well, sometimes." he said blushing.   
  
"Hehe, you're too sweet. Trunks, you're a cool guy, and I like you. But you definitely need to relax. I'm not going to bite." she said smiling.   
  
"Relax? I don't know the meaning of that word. In my life, this is a rare occasion." he said seriously.   
  
"You're kidding, right?" she asked.   
  
"No, I'm not. Going on this vacation wasn't even my idea. The only reason I'm here is because Bra and Marron wanted to get away from our life styles. Otherwise, I would be inside my office working on some papers. It's my life." he said.   
  
"Damn, why don't you just quit?" asked Pan.  
  
"Well I wish it was that easy, but it's what my mother wants." he said.   
  
"Hehe."   
  
"What?" asked Trunks, as he watched Pan laughing.   
  
"Nothing." she said still laughing.   
  
"Yeah, whatever." he said walking away.   
  
"Hey, where are you going?" she asked walking beside him.   
  
"I'm going to bed." he said, looking at her with an angry face.   
  
"Trunks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." she said grabbing his arm, and looking into his sky blue eyes. As their eyes met they froze... both getting closer, and closer to the other. Neither of them noticed the people staring at the two.  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe she was laughing at me. Even though she does look beautiful. Stop it... She's insulting me. I don't have to stand around and listen to her. It wasn't funny, and she shouldn't have thought it was. She doesn't know how it feels to have people act like they care about you, just to find out they were only interested in your money and status. It's not so glamorous. I'm tired of people always saying how lucky I am to have this life style. Well, I'm not. I would rather have people like me for me, not for anything other than that."  
  
*******  
  
"I was having too much fun at his expense. I wasn't trying to get him upset, just to relax. He is strange. Most guys I know are always trying to get into a girl's pants, but he hasn't made a move yet. Well, maybe a little flirting. Hell, I started that. He's too sweet, he needs to speak up. He hates his job, but he won't tell his mother. Does he really think that she wouldn't let him get out of it? She can't be that mean. I shouldn't have laughed. He's really pissed. He just walked away, I'll tell him I'm sorry, and I am. He is so cute when he's angry. I can tell he doesn't lose it much. Sometimes you need to just let everything out, or you will go nuts... I grabbed his arm, and I was face to face with the most gorgeous sky blue eyes that I have ever seen. I couldn't help but to lose myself in them. I can't believe I'm attracted to him as much as I am. He is nothing like me, or the guys I've dated. He is sweet, and shy, and yet, he has that look in his eyes of a warrior. He has girls all over him like a second skin, why would he like someone like me? Even though he says he isn't like that, I just don't see him liking me that way. Plus, we've only known each other for a few hours. I can't have fallen for him all ready, could I?"   
  
Both Trunks and Pan were in their own thoughts, neither caring of their surroundings, or that they were getting closer to each other, as if they were about to kiss.  
  
"Kiss her." said a woman from the crowd, that found herself around them. This made them snap out of their trance.   
  
"What?" asked Trunks, looking at the crowd around him, then at Pan. Pan was still dazed, but aware of what was going on.   
  
"Kiss her." said someone else from the crowd.   
  
"So, what should we do?" asked Trunks.   
  
"Hehe, well... maybe you should do what the people want." she said with a huge smile.   
  
"Oh, umm..." he was cut off by Pan, putting one finger over his lips.   
  
"Just kiss me."   
  
And with that, he did.   
  
The crowd went wild and applauded the couple. Well, they weren't really a couple, but maybe that will soon change. Trunks kissed Pan, at first it started as a small kiss, but neither seemed to want to separate from the kiss, that was growing passionate. Trunks' arms were around Pan's waste, and Pan put her arms around Trunks' neck. This pleased every one who was watching the two, but after a while, people were beginning to feel uncomfortable. It seemed that the two were not going to break off the kiss anytime soon. Every one left the two, with a smile. Trunks and Pan were too much into each other to even care who was watching, or that they left. It was the crowd that suggested the kiss. They were so close you would have thought they were about to do it on their own. Deep within the crowd, were two other people, watching their family members kissing the other.  
  
"How long can they keep that up?" asked Goten, to Bra. Who was enjoying the scenery.  
  
"I don't know, I've never seen my brother be so direct." she said trying to keep from laughing, but it couldn't be helped. She burst out in laughter. This made both Trunks and Pan jump.   
  
"What?" he said trying to calm himself.  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Goten to Pan, who couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Hehe... Nothing." she said.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I don't want to know anyway." said Goten.   
  
"I do." Stated Bra.   
  
"Bra?" said Trunks, as Goten grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the two.   
  
"We're going to be in the lobby. Come join us when you two are done." he said, walking away.   
  
"But..." Yelled Bra, as Goten pulled her with him.  
  
"It's about time." stated Pan, as she leaned on the rail.  
  
"Yeah..." Trunks said. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Umm, I'm sorry." he said. Pan looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Don't be, I'm not. Let's just go and get something to eat." she said to him.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder were Marron is. She was with Goten earlier." he said as he started to walk.   
  
"Well, just ask them when we get inside." she said, as they passed the pool.  
  
Okay, sorry it took so long, and for being short. I have been working on my site. Well, let me know what you think? Next part, out when I can....  
  



	4. ATW3

*Around The World Three*  
Editor: Noseless Wonder  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
As Pan and Trunks were having their conversation, Goten and Marron were in the casino. Marron left to go see if Bra was okay, and Goten followed and waited outside the room.  
  
* In Bra's room *  
  
Bra was laying on her bed watching TV when Marron walked in.  
  
"Hey, Girl! What are you doing?" asked Marron as she sat down next to her.  
  
"Nothing much." she said without moving her gaze from the television.  
  
"Bra? Something is bothering you, is it about Uub?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah... all I tried to do was be kind to him. He acts like Trunks and I did something or said something to him, but I don't know what it could be. He doesn't have the right to treat us like we have plague." she said in one gulp staring at her friend.  
  
"Okay... I don't know why he has been acting the way he has, but you shouldn't be locked up in our room when there is a cute guy waiting outside for you." she said giving her a big smile.  
  
"What? Is Goten waiting outside?"  
  
"Yep, he's been asking about you since you left. Go out there and have fun, I'll go see what's up with Uub."  
  
"Okay! Good luck!" she said as she got up and turned the TV, off.  
  
"Yeah, I'll need it." Marron stated as she got up and followed her out.  
  
* Outside the room *  
  
As Bra walked out with Marron behind her, Goten asked, "Hey, is everything alright?"   
  
"Yeah! I'll leave the two of you alone. Bye!" said Marron as she walked away.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I made you worry."  
  
"It's just... you shouldn't let Uub get to you. He isn't really that bad."  
  
"Yeah, but I just wanted to know why he was so upset, and it seemed to be because of me and Trunks... that's all."  
  
"Hey, cheer up! Want to go find Trunks and Pan?" he asked as he placed his arm around her neck.  
  
"Sure." she said with a blush, as they went to find Pan and Trunks.  
  
  
* Back at Uub's bedroom *  
  
After hearing a knock at the door, Uub got up from the bed and opened it to find Marron standing in front of him.   
  
"Yes?" he asked, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Look, I don't know what's up with you, but I got the impression that you liked me. As soon as I tell you that Bra and Trunks are Bulma Brief's children, you go distant on me. What's your problem?" she asked as she stood there and waited for an answer. He just looked at her, with no emotion.  
  
"Maybe you would like to come in. People are starting to stare." Uub offered as he open the door so she could come in. She didn't realize she was speaking loud enough because sure enough, people were staring at them.   
  
"Sorry." she said as she walked in. He closed the door behind her.  
  
"You can sit down anywhere." he said from the doorway.  
  
"It's okay, I'll stand. Uub, you can talk to me. I'm a very good listener. I know we don't know each other that well, but..." she started, looking down at the floor, "I like you, and what you are doing is making me, as well as Bra, upset." she finished looking up to his brown eyes.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just something I have to get over, it was a long time ago." he said as he took a seat on the bed. She did the same taking the spot next to him.  
  
"You can tell me. I'd like to know what got you so upset." she said.  
  
"I just... don't know. I never told Pan or Goten anything about it." he said, looking at her and she at him. "It does have something to do with Bra's mother." he said, waiting for a reaction from Marron. None came, so he continued.   
  
"You see, when I was twelve, my mother died. She was on her way to the store, when she was hit by a car. The man driving the car had just bought the vehicle from Capsule Corporation's car dealer. It was one of their new inventions. The ones with a mini TV. He was so into the watching what was on, he didn't stop at the red light, and he..." he said, as he looked to the floor. A tear fell down from his eye.   
  
Marron watched and understood why he was acting that way, but she stayed silent and let him speak.   
  
"He... hit her as she was crossing the road. She didn't have a chance... Before she could move, or even react, he hit her." he said with tears in his eyes, not looking at the girl next to him, who also was crying. "She was on her way to buy groceries. There was a big court case and the man was sentenced to three years in prison, but it wasn't only the man's fault. A car is a vehicle to drive in order to take you from one place to another, it isn't a home away from home. My father tried to sue Bulma Brief, but the courts said that the design of the vehicle had nothing to do with the carelessness of the person driving it. She died because of the luxury the rich wanted. A woman died, and all the man got was three years, and the company who built the car got nothing. They went on with their lives, but what was worse they tried to buy my mother's death. Their money couldn't replace her." he said with anger and pain as the tears fell down. He no longer cared who was next to him, but he was just glad that he could finally tell his story.   
  
"Oh Uub... I am so sorry." she said as she put her arms around him.   
  
He needed someone to talk to. It was killing him inside. He didn't push her away, but held her as well. They both stayed the in the arms of the other and cried.  
  
  
I know, stop making it so short... I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Please review. And check out my poem "A Forgotten Dream." I want to write a story based on it, but I need more then twenty reviews if I'm going to.  



	5. ATW 4

*Around The World 4*  
  
  
Authors notes: Sorry it took so long. Writers Block. Me writers Block what is the world coming too. Hehe. Well, this is going to be a lot longer like I said I'll do. Uub, told Marron of he's problem and she held him as he let it all go. I'm going to start it off when Goten and Bra were looking for Trunks and Pan, then it will go back to present.This story is not Edited by Noseless. She has been very busy..   
  
Flash Back-While Goten and Bra are walking.  
  
"So where do you want to check first?" asked Bra.  
  
"Well, the lobby. They were there when Marron and I left." he said.  
  
"Oh." she said sounded disapointed. He looked at her, and saw the sadden face.  
  
"Bra, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, no." she said. He stopped and grabbed her hand.   
  
"What?" she yelled. She looked at Goten. I'm sorry." she said as she put her head down.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Bra, something's bothering you? Please you can tell me." he said looking concerined. She looked up at the man in front of her.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what you and Marron were doing together?" she asked with her head down. Goten was shocked them amused at the young beauty question.  
  
"She wants to know what me and Marron did. Nothing. We were thinking about Uub, and her. But it's nice to see she's interested. But she has nothing to worry about, I defiantly like her a lot more. She is a million times more beautiful. In my eyes."  
  
"Bra, we did nothing." he said softly to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I had no right to ask you? I mean it's none of my business."  
  
Goten took a hold of her hands and said.  
  
"Bra, nothing happened. We were worried about you and Uub the whole time. I think she was getting sick of me asking a million questions about you."  
  
"Really?" she asked lowering her head. Goten freed one of he's hand and picketed up her chin so he could look into those eyes.  
  
"Yes, I mean I really like you." he said.  
  
"I really like you too."  
  
"Good." he said as he gave her the famous Son smile.   
They started walking to find the others hand in hand.  
  
"You know Bra, I was king of Jealous when you went to talk to Uub, earlier today."  
  
"Oh, really. Well, no need. I was just wondering why he was so distant."  
  
"Good, cause I thought I had to bet up my best friend."  
  
"Hehe...Well, it's good you don't."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They continued to walk holding hands, laughing. Hopefully they would find Trunks and Pan soon.   
  
Goten and Bra reached the lobby. There was no one inside, so they decided to go by the pool. When they walked out to the pool side there was a crowed. They went to see what was the big commotion, when they saw Trunks holding Pan and kissing her.  
  
"OMG, I can't believe my brother is kissing Pan."  
  
"Yeah." was all Goten could say as he watched the two kiss passionately.  
  
After a minute the crowd left, but the two were still kissing.  
  
End of flash back-You know what happened next.  
  
  
Back to the group  
  
"So, are you two going to spill it? Or do I have to Bet it out of you?" asked Bra at the blushing pair.  
  
"No, so stop asking. Nothing happened."  
  
"Really nothing. "said Pan.  
  
"Yeah, and what we saw never happened." she said giving the two an evil look. Both Trunks and Pan faces became redder.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe there trying to keep it from us. We saw them kissing. What more evidence do you need." said Bra to herself.  
  
"Man, why can't she just leave us alone. I am not in the mood to tell them. I am especially not saying anything to my uncle." said Pan to herself.  
  
"I am going to kill her, she is so damn noisy. If it was her, she wouldn't want me being in her business. Just look at her, always asking a million questions, the Brat." said Trunks to himself.  
  
"Leave them alone, there not going to tell us anything." said Goten, with he's mouth full of food.  
  
"Come on Goten, eat. Then talk." said a discussed Pan.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Both Trunks and Bra just smiled at the two.  
  
"So, where is Marron?" asked Pan to Bra.  
  
"She went to talk to Uub, and don't think that changing the subject will stop me from getting what I want to know from you two." she said.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about?" said a blushing Pan.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." said a sarcastic, Bra.  
  
"Bra, just drop it." said Trunks. Not amused by he's sisters, need to know what happened.  
  
"Nope, sorry. Cause I want to know what happened?" she said as she gave her brother, the not in your life look.  
  
"Nothing." yelled Trunks.  
  
At this loud burst, everyone was staring at the group.  
  
"Calm down man. Every one is looking at us." said Goten.  
  
"Sorry." said Trunks.  
  
"'Bro.' if nothing happened you wouldn't be stressing so much." she said.  
  
"I am not stressing, more like feed up, with your jabbering."  
  
"Look, Bra. Nothing happened really." said Pan.  
  
"Yeah, I guess what we saw, was a figment of are imagination, and half the ship was also delusional?" said Goten.  
  
"They are so impossible. There really trying to say that nothing happened. Yeah, right. But I better not push my luck. I mean I like Bra a lot, and I wouldn't want to get on her big brothers bad side."  
  
"Haha." said Bra. Both Trunks and Pan were deep red, not able to respond to Goten words of truth. Goten saw the two were speechless, and turned to Bra.  
  
"Just leave them alone, there not going to spill."  
  
"But, look at them. If we keep on, there bound to spill."  
  
"Bra!" yelled Trunks, giving he's sister a look to kill. Goten just went up to her ear and whispered something.  
  
"For now. OK?" she looked at the two, and smiled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Trunks new something was up. He new that smile, and it meant she was far from over. "She's up to something. Just look at her, I know her." he said to himself as he started at he's sister." Yeah, sure." he said as he looked at Goten, then at Bra. "Hump."  
  
Pan, was just speechless. For the first time she had nothing to say.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
In Uubs room. Marron and him were talking. They were laying on the bed side by side.  
  
"So are you going to tell the others?" asked Marron.   
  
"I don't know. I mean it's no problem, to tell Pan and Goten. But to tell Trunks and Bra. I'm not sure."  
  
"Yeah, but You need to tell them." she said as she looked across to him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just going to be hard."  
  
"I'll be there to help you." she said. He turned and looked at her, and smiled.  
  
"Look at her she's really censer. She really means it. Damn, she looks so beautiful. Why? Would a gorgeous girl like her want with a gut like me? I can't believe I told her, but somehow I'm glad I did."  
  
"Thanks." said Uub as he started into the eyes as blue as the skies.  
  
"For what?" asked Marron.  
  
"Why? Is he thanking me? I didn't do anything, that I didn't want to."  
  
"For taking time to talk to me. I mean you didn't have to, and after the way I treated you and your friends. I didn't think you would ever talk to me again."  
  
"No, I'm not mad, and I wouldn't stop talking to you. It's not in my sweet nature, and my friends are easily forgivable." she said smiling.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, even in the circumstance."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"I know so."   
  
He just smiled at her, and slowly place one of his hands to pull back a strain of hair that was covering her face.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, just looking into the eyes of the other. When there faces were getting closer. Uub kissed Marron, and Marron responded. After the kiss. They just smiled at each other.  
  
"It's getting late, I should walk you to your room."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They left the room, and were headed to Marrons room. When they got there.  
  
"Umm, thanks. For everything." said Uub.  
  
"No Problem. I wanted to." she said as she came closer to Uub and gave him a quick peck on the lips. After the, Marron said her goodnight and walked inside. Uub said he's goodnight. While Blushing the whole time. He walked away still touching the spot where she kissed him.  
  
In the room  
  
Marron took a shower, and laid on her bed.  
  
"Wow!" as she traced her lips. "He can kiss. Things are looking up, yes they are." was the last thing on her mine as she drifted to sleep.  
  
Uubs room  
  
He took a shower, and was laying on his bed.  
  
"She's so beautiful, smart, and so kind. I'm glad I told her, I really need to talk to someone. I have to move on, I can't keep this anger inside forever. I will and always love and morn my mother. It can't bring her back. I know that, and with friends like the ones I have. I can forgive.   
  
'Marron' that kiss was just amazing. I really like her, and I wont let this trip be ruined. I mean in a week will be in the sunny side of Miami beach. I'm differently going to spend all my time with that angel."   
he said as he too drifted into sleep.  
  
  
Back to the others  
  
"Wow! Look at the time. I'm going to bed." said Bra.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'll walk you." said Goten.  
  
"Sure." she said as she got up. "Goodnight you two." she said to Pan and Trunks.  
  
"Goodnight." said Goten as he gave an evil look towards Trunks.  
  
Goten and Bra left. Pan and Trunks just looked at each other. Worried they were staying in the same room. They left too. Goten escorted Bra to her room. Bra gave Goten a kiss on the chick, and said Goodnight and went into her room. Goten, left and went to his own room.  
  
Goten, was laying on his bed thinking.  
  
"Today has been a very intrusting day, and I have the feeling it's far from over."  
  
"So, man. What did you and Marron talk about?" asked Goten to Uub.  
  
"I told her about my Mom, and what happened."  
  
"That's cool, she was worried about you, and it's about time you told someone. Even though you could have told me or Pan. I'm not mad."  
  
"Man, I'm sorry. It's just hard."   
  
"Man, it's cool. When your ready, I'll be hear to listen."  
  
"Thanks, man."  
  
Uub told Goten about every thing. About the way he's been acting and distant.   
  
Meantime  
  
In Bra's room  
  
"So, what did you guys talk about?" asked Bra to Marron.  
  
"He told me everything, that was bothering him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's good, maybe he would start having some fun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Bra looked at Marron and saw the content on her face, and stopped asking a million questions. Bra just went to sleep, with the thought of her Goten.  
  
Trunks and Pan. Pan took a shower then Trunks did. There both laying on there beds.  
  
"OK. Just don't look at her. Damn. How am I supposed to be in the same room with her. After that kiss."  
  
"Sleep, just sleep. Don't think about kiss. DAMN. OK that didn't help. Man this is going to be a sleepless night."  
  
Both Trunks and Pan, didn't sleep well that night. Thinking about what happened earlier.  
  
******  
  
It's been a week, and they will soon arrive at Miami. The day after, that night Uub told Bra, Trunks, and Pan. About everything. And like Marron said they understood. Trunks remembered this and apologized to Uub. And Bra just cried and held on to Goten. Uub learned that you should never keep your feelings inside. That sometimes you have to let it all out. And to believe in your friends, and family for support.   
There week went fast, each couple spent a great number of time alone. Goten and Bra loved to spend time by the pool, and just talking about things that intrust them. Uub, and Marron had fun. They would do all the activities on the ship together. They were unbeatable. And then theirs Trunks and Pan. After that first night of uncomfortable, they have become very close. Pan showed Trunks that he needed to loosen up and have fun. And they did. From playing pranks on there friends to kissing in there room alone. Boy they were busy, but not what you think. Trunks never had that much fun in his life, and he was pleased that Pan was there to have it with him.. At night the spent time just holding each other all threw the night. There unpleasantness was no longer there as they trusted each other. The other couples would say there goodnights, with a kiss, and then go to there own rooms and dream of the other.  
  
  
So what do you think? Please Review! Next part. They arrive at Miami.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
